


Beat (Dragonball Xenoverse OC)

by AnimeJeff95



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 05:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11525394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeJeff95/pseuds/AnimeJeff95
Summary: Name: Beat(Beet)Age: 18Sex: MaleRace: SaiyanAlias(es): N/AOccupation: Saiyan WarriorSkills/Abilities:Well-practiced in both striking and blasting.Super Saiyan (up to level 3)A balanced fighter, easily executes both strike and ki techniques.





	Beat (Dragonball Xenoverse OC)

**Backstory:** Born to Saiyan parents on Planet Sadal, Beat grew up together with his twin sister, Zhuica.

A cool, calm and collected Saiyan, Beat has always been the voice of reason between himself and his sister. Constantly having to bail her out of trouble, he can't help but feel annoyed when she gets in trouble. However, when he spars with her, he can't help but to feel the rush of battle as only a Saiyan can.

A bit of an analyst, he's always looking for new ways to best his sister in combat. Now, at 18 years old, he has mastered both ki control and hand-to-hand combat.

As the younger brother (by about 20 minutes) he feels it a bit awkward he's the more mature of the two. Nevertheless, he doesn't complain nearly as much as his sister.

Beat will occasionally spar with Caulifla and Kale, even if Zhui isn’t around. However, much like his sister, he yearns to leave the planet to not just find better and stronger fighters, but also to learn more about the Universe in general.

 


End file.
